Sith Academy Bloodline
by DerekMesser
Summary: Follow the story of two brothers, Derixus and Adanson, in their adventure into the Sith Academy. Their father was a well respected Sith Lord and they have large shoes to fill. Each chapter will be a new trial they must overcome. Will they both make it to the end to become a Sith Apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright sons, are you ready?" The father asked with a stern face. "You have to take this seriously if you want to make it to the end of the program. Look after each other, I will not be there to help you. You got it?"

Derixus, the youngest one of twenty-two years old, looked toward his brother, Adanson. Derixus, even though he was younger, was much bigger and physical than his brother who was three years older. He was more brash, and excelled in lightsaber and hand-to-hand combat. Adanson was much smaller, mass wise. Not a lot of muscle but still in shape. He liked to practice using the force, he was more smarter and analytical. Unlike his younger brother, he thought out every move he made before he would do it. Derixus would rather rush into the fray and rely on his skills, which he was very confident of.

"Im ready. Are you?" Derixus stuck out his hand towards his brother.

"Hell yes." Adanson exclaimed, extending his hand to grasp Derixus'.

The pilot turned on the intercom. "Sir, we are arriving at Korriban."

The father put one hand on each of the boys' shoulder. "Sons, the Sith Academy awaits you. I know you will make me proud. Become very powerful, more powerful than myself or anyone else. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Do what you need to do. Derixus, try not to get into trouble. I mean it."

Derixus smirked, "You know me, Ill be fine."

"I do know you, and that is why I'm telling you." The father chuckled back. "Ok, get a move on or you will be late."

The boys exited the craft and came to the entrance of the academy. They saw vendors and merchants on the outskirts of the building. Other young hopefuls were running about buying the items they needed. The two were walking towards the entrance when they were stopped by a group of hopefuls.

"Look at this guys, new recruits." The group laughed to themselves. "I am Korna and these are my friends. Exactly seven people are allowed in the academy for training, and by the looks of it, my group is perfect and on our way towards acceptance."

"Funny, I figured the guy who is leading a group into the academy would be more intimidating. I guess I was wrong." Derixus quickly replied.

"We're not looking for trouble, we have not even checked in to receive the itinerary yet. How about you threaten us later when we're settled in?" Adanson said calmly.

"We will see you soon. Very soon." Korna menecingly smiled.

The group walked away and the brothers walked up to the check in desk.

"Adanson and Derixus checking in." Adanson handed over their credentials.

The Sith Officer glanced at the credentials and his eyes grew wide. "We were expecting you. A lot of pressure for the sons of a Sith Lord, yes? Well, do not expect special treatment. You will still have to earn your spot into the academy. Here are two student uniforms. Put them on. Now here is the agenda, you must impress one of the Sith Teachers or a student who is already in the academy. If you succeed, they will give you a medallion which grants you entry into the main academy. You NEED a medallion, get one by any means necessary. Once you each get one, return to me and we will proceed."

The boys nodded and headed to the dressing room. "I can't believe we have to wear this, it's itchy and uncomfortable. I can't wait to get into the academy and get a robe instead." Derixus whispered while scratching at his grey button up uniform. He put on his grey with black side striped pants and tied his shoes.

"Stop whining about it. The sooner we get the medallions the sooner it is over." Adanson snapped.

They heard the door behind them close, and then lock.

"I told you we would see you soon." The boys turned around to see Korna and his right hand man standing in front of the door.

Derixus clenched his fists. "I've been waiting for some action. I assume we aren't going to talk this through?"

Korna laughed, "Not this time kid, not this time." He and his friend both got into fighting stances. "We are both fallen Jedi. We have been trained in the ways of the force. Unfortunately, the Jedi Masters saw too much anger in us and expelled us from further jedi training. They were right."

"I got the big guy, Korna, while you take on the other one." Derixus said to Adanson.

Adanson sighed, "Once we get started, there will not be any stopping. This is your first and final warning."

"I didn't plan on stopping until you're dead and we're in the academy." Korna said while walking towards Derixus.

Without skipping a beat, Derixus lunged toward Korna and tackled him to the ground. He got on top of Korna and started punching his face repeatedly. Korna grabbed an incoming fist and pulled it to the ground, reversing positions.

Adanson looked at the scuffle, then glanced at his opponent. "You think you are the only ones with training in the force?" Adanson's pupils dilated until all of the sclera was black. He raised his hand and his opponents body raised into the air. With a quick and powerful motion, the levitating body was thrown across the room. Adanson stood over the body. He noticed a medallion falling out of the other students uniform. "I think I will take this from you," Adanson whispered. With his hand still raised and tensing his opponents body, he turned his hand in a swift motion, snapping the neck of the other hopeful.

Korna looked in horror as his friends body lay their lifeless. "You are dead!" He reached into his belt and grabbed the hilt of his crudely made lightsaber. He activated it to release a dark and dull crimson color. Korna raised the saber above his head and slashed down towards Adanson as hard as he could. The lightsaber was not in his hands anymore, but it was still in the air right before he brought his hands down. He looked in disbelief towards Derixus, who's hand was up and was controlling the lightsaber. Derixus levitated the weapon to his hand.

"It really didn't have to end this way." Derixus slowly walked towards Korna, who was on his knees in defeat.

"Please, you don't have to do this. I am sorry! I am so sorry! Please show mercy!" Korna pleaded for his life.

"Ha! Mercy? You're right. I will show you mercy…with a quick and painless death." Derixus swiftly brought the lightsaber from his right side, upward toward Korna's neck, and followed through to his left side. As Korna's head hit the floor, Derixus withdrew the lightsaber.

Adanson showed his brother the medallion he picked up from the other hopeful, hinting towards Korna's medallion in his uniform. With both having medallions, they exited the dressing room and walked up to the Sith Officer that checked them in. They lay the medallions on the desk to the Officers surprise.

"What's next?" Adanson casually addressed.

The Officer smiled. "Follow me to your quarters. Welcome to the Sith Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sith Academy Bloodline - Chapter 2

As Derixus and Adanson walked down the long narrow path to the main Sith Academy, they looked at all of the other hopefuls' faces. Some filled with rage, some with jealousy, and a few of hopelessness. The boys smirked at each other, knowing they have completed their first task. The Sith Officer stopped in front of the door and stood at attention. A few seconds passed by and the massive stone-like doors opened. They walked through what seemed like a maze just to get to their living quarters for the remainder of the academy.

"Ok boys, now your real tests begin. In a little while, you and the other five students who received the medallions will have a meeting with our Master Uthar Wynn and his apprentice Yuthura Ban. First, the footlockers by your bunks have a few items that you will need. Most importantly, your Dark Jedi Knight Robes that you must wear at all times. The students must wear them so they are easily spotted. Get dressed, have a meal, and then head down to the main chambers." The Sith Officer explained and then proceeded to leave.

"Finally, we get to take these dreadful uniforms off." Derixus sighed with relief.

"I know right, these new robes suit us better anyway. No body restrictions." Adanson agreed. "They even supplied us with a few sandwiches, let's eat these and then head down."

The boys started walking down the hallway when a shadowy figure appeared from around the corner.

"You are really impressive." The Twi'lek woman said.

"And you are…?" Derixus abruptly said.

"My name is Yuthura Ban, apprentice to Master Wynn. I watched you guys from when you first arrived and I have to say, I am not disappointed. You both definitely have the most potential and are far more powerful than any of the other students."

"Why thank you, but is there any reason you couldn't of told us this at the meeting?" Adanson inquired.

"Straight to the point, I like that. There is a favor I must ask of you two actually. I have been an apprentice for too long, way too damn long. In the final trial, you will be in a tomb with me and Master Wynn. I need you to help me kill him. With us three, he has no chance of survival. If you help me succeed, I personally will make you my apprentice and train you in ways of the force that you cannot even imagine. What do you say?" Yuthura had an excited expression about her.

"Hell ye-" Derixus tried to agree before Adanson interrupted.

"How can you guarantee that both of us make it to the final trial?" Adanson asked firmly.

"I will tell you what is expected of each trial before you face them. I will tell you exactly how to pass each one of them. If I have to, I will hinder the other students progress by my own means, that I will not bore you with the details now but, I will take care of everything. As a show of good faith, in your footlockers there is some reading material. One of the books has the Sith Code in it. You can first impress Master Wynn with knowing the Code. After that, you may give me your answer." Yuthura walked away, knowing she at least piqued the interest of the brothers.

Derixus and Adanson rummaged through the books until they found the Sith Code entry. They made their way down to the main chamber where Master Wynn, Yuthura, and the other five students were already waiting.

"Students." The gray-haired, older man said with his loud and strong voice." Welcome to the Sith Academy. I am Master Uthar Wynn. Some of you were trained in the ways of the force, either from the Jedi or you had a previous teacher. The Jedi are scared to learn the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. They think having emotion is wrong. They think using your anger to become more powerful is wrong. They want you to follow every command given to you without hesitation. If they could, they would wipe out the Sith and anyone associated with the Dark Side. We are here to insure that that does not happen. Do you all know what it means to be a Sith? What it truly means?"

The students looked at him with admiration. A few of them nodded to his question. Master Wynn asked the first student, "Do you know what the Sith Code entails?" The young man shook his head. He then proceeded to the second student, a young woman who seemed nervous. She immediately lowered her head to avoid the gaze of the Sith Master. "You obviously don't know it. Can you even stand there and look me in the eyes?" He said scolded the young woman. She slowly made her head rise and made eye contact with the Masters withered face. "I want you to kill the man to your left, here, take my lightsaber, and kill him." Master Wynn stood there with his hand out. The woman hesitated to grab the saber, shaking in her place. Master Wynn sighed, and ignited the lightsaber into her chest. As her body fell to the ground, he looked at the other students and exclaimed, "There will be only one apprentice! If you hesitate to make any decision, especially an easy order that is given to you, you will fail. Most of you will die. Will you die in the name of the Sith, dying with dignity? Or will you die like a Jedi, worthless and meaningless?" The Master looked at the next three students. "Do any of you know the Sith Code?" The three students simultaneously agreed, "no sir." Uthar Wynn came to Derixus and Adanson. Before he said anything, the boys recited the Code.

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."_

Master Wynn smiled. "Finally, two students who are prepared. Ill be keeping an eye on the two of you. Now, all of you will head down to the training room and we will see how well you verse in combat. We will be using vibroblades to practice the different forms. When sparring and for tests later down the road, you will be using your own lightsaber that you will build in the coming days. Let's get to it."

The four students walked with Master Wynn down the hall towards the training room. The boys walked in the direction of Yuthura Ban and stopped in front of her. They looked towards each other and then to Yuthura.

"We're in."


End file.
